Avatar: The Book of the Saiyan
by Darth-In-Training
Summary: This is about the Gang, while on their way to the village where they meet Toph, something strange happens, they meet someone, someone like they have never met before, and he calls himself Prince Vegeta. slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfiction, please review and enjoy, also, any constructive criticism would be

appreciated, this is set right before The Blind Bandit, for Dragon Ball Z, after the Cell saga.

Please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: If I owned either Dragon Ball Z or Avatar the last Airbender, why would I be writing this? I

would have new episodes of both be made.

/Thoughts/

~scene change~

(Me putting in my thoughts)

and now to the story

Aang sits back against a rock with a sigh, he looks at the stars above him, deep in thought "Hey

Katara, can I ask you a question?"

Katara looks up from setting up her bedroll "Yea, what is it?"

Sokka interrupts "didn't you ask her one by asking if you could ask her one?"

Sokka laughs at his wit, the laughter trails of as Katara and Aang give him weird looks, he slumps down

"never mind" he sighs in a defeated tone, no one understands a mind as great as his. Aang looks back

at Katara "Aaanyway, do you think its possible that life might exist outside of our world, out in the

stars?" Katara thinks for a moment "Well, it is possible, I mean that would be cool, what if there is a

world out there where there is no sadness, or hunger, or evil, that would be a nice place to visit" she

replies, her tone a little uncertain, Aang nods, then says, with some excitement in his voice"Or maybe

there is a place where Air-benders still live, and there is no war, I would love to live somewhere like

that" the group grouch speaks his mind "once you defeat the Fire-lord there will be peace, besides,

there isn't any air in space, and there isn't any life outside of our world, so stop asking useless

questions and go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" Sokka curls up in his sleeping bag, he hopes

they will shut up, Katara and Aang both roll their eyes.

"Goodnight Katara, Sokka, Momo, g'night Appa"

"goodnight Aang, g'night Sokka"

"_good night!"_ Sokka growls, the others laugh, as they drift off to sleep.

~one hour before dawn~

Aang awakened to Sokka snoring, he was contemplating giving _him_ a rude awakening, when he looks

up, a bright red light is heading straight at them, it is a shooting star!

"Hey guys, look, a falling star!" Aang shouts, his voice cracking in excitement, the others wake, and

look up, they watch as it shoots past them, and hits the ground a couple hundred feet away from them

"Hey lets go check it out" Katara says already running over to where the 'meteor' had hit.

"Yea!" Aang runs after her, Sokka rolls his eyes, and fallows after them at a slow pace "Aww come on,

lets just leave it"

"what if it started a fire? We should check it" Katara retorts, annoyance at her brothers lack of

enthusiasm showing in her voice, Sokka had to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time: they saw a shooting star

Thanks for the person who reviewed, it made me feel special to know someone likes my story, please leave a review, good or bad, i will try to update as often as possible, i hope it doesn't sound like i am bashing on Sokka, i am just trying to keep everyone in characture. please tell me how i do on that, also, any ideas to improve the story would be great. also, i would like any reviews to vote whether i should put a few DBz villains for our favorite Saiyan prince to fight, Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: this is called **Fan-Fiction **for a reason, so many things would have been different

~at the crash site~

"wow, its kinda small" Sokka, ever the critic, comments "see, no fire" he waves his arm dramatically, in front of them lay a smoking crater that is rapidly filling with water, in the center, a round, shiny, pod-like thing lay, Aang looks closer, "Hey, wait, it looks a bit to round, and shiny to be a meteorite" he hops down, and looks at it closer, then he notices something, he trots around to the front, and gapes in shock, there is a large, red, glass looking, window on the front, then the front slowly opens with a hissing sound. "Hello, is someone there?" Aang calls out shakily, fear made his voice waver, a groan reaches his ears, his eyes go wide (O_O) when the door opens, and a figure falls out, landing next to Aang "Hey, are you ok?" the figure doesn't reply, Aang notices the water that has started filling up the crater "Hey Katara, someone is here" his voice cracks with excitement and shock.

"WHAT!" Katara runs over, sure enough, Aang is attempting to pull someone out of the wreck, "Hey, can you help me? The water isn't helping, and he is really heavy" Katara nods and uses her water-bending to pull both Aang and the stranger out of the crater, Sokka wonders over "who is that?" he asks no one in paticular, his tone skeptical, Aang grins up in excitement "He was inside the pod! Can you believe it? I bet he came from space!" Sokka rolls his eyes in disbelief at Aangs thoughts "it was probably some kind of flying machine like the one Teo's dad created, grow up, there is no such thing as a alien!" He snaps, amazed at their, "whatever you say Sokka, lets get him back to Appa" Katara rolls her eyes at Sokka, and helps Aang to carry the person to Appa. They pack up camp and head back into the air, to continue their journey in finding a earth-bending master for Aang.

~Two hours after dawn, three hours since they found the strange man~

"Sokka, is he awake yet?"  
"How should I know?" Sokka looks up at Katara "I've been polishing my Boomerang"

"Sokka, you were supposed to be watching him!" Katara screams at him, her eyes wide in disbelief at her brothers idiocy "What? Its not like he is going anywhere" Sokka gestures to... an empty place on Appa's saddle, Aang glances back "where is he?" Sokka looks over the edge of the saddle "Umm, Aang, I think he fell off" he points down, Aang brings Appa to dive under the cursing man, they catch him neatly "Umm, are you ok?" Katara asks, the man stops swearing and looks at her, with a glare/scowl firmly planted on his face, everyone looks back at the new arrival, he lookes a little on the small side, but lithe and trim, he has black, gravity defying hair that sticks up in a flame shape, with a slight widows peak managing to make an appearance through thick bangs, onyx eyes glare at the Gang, he has significant muscle mass as well, he happens to be wearing white body armor, with yellow straps, and blue under-armor, that had not been damaged at all in the crash, some ashes covered it, but that was it, which surprised the Gang. He also wore white gloves and boots, he looks about the same age as Katara and Sokka.

"Done starring yet? Or have you never seen a Saiyan before" the stranger mocks, snapping them out of there observations,

"sorry, I'm Katara, whats your name?" Katara extends a hand to shake, he scowls at her, and folds his arms against his chest "Where am I?" he demands, glaring at the children around him, he pushes the bangs out of his eyes in annoyance, they where in his way, /wait, bangs? I don't have bangs/ Vegeta thinks to himself, he felt... different, not bad different, just different, and feels like something was missing thats not (foreshadowing) any more. The bald kid beside Katara answers his question "We are about to land in a earth nation village, I'm Aang, and that" he points at the scrawny kid with the weird hair-do, and frown "Is Sokka"

Vegeta nods "My name is Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, I am back with the new chapter, I will try in the future to make them longer, please enjoy this chapter, in response to a guest who reviewed, No, Vegeta isn't evil, well, mostly, this is right after the cell saga keep in mind, so he is not totally good, nor total evil. please leave a review telling me which Dragon Ball z villains i should have Vegeta fight, also, any ideas will be filed and probably put to use.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot, and a semi-possessed finger snatching kitten

and now, the story!

/thoughts/

(me trying to be funny)

Aang's eyes widen "Wow, your a prince?" he asks in awe, the prince rolls his eyes "Yes, I am" he glares at Aang suddenly "why was I not able to fly, what did you do to me?" Aang cocks his head "what do you mean?" Vegeta scowls at him "I mean, how did you take away my Ki fool, are you deaf? Or just mentally challenged" he finishes, Sokka glares at him, his glare isn't very intimidating compared to Vegeta's "You know, your really rude, a thank you would be nice, after all we did save you butt by getting you out of that air ship or whatever that contraption was, and just what is a Saiyan? Some fancy name for a bender? And what the hell is Ki?" Vegeta looks at him, still scowling "A Saiyan is the name of my race, a proud race of warriors, I would watch your tone _boy_ when your speaking to me, I could kill you with a single finger" he threatens, ignoring the rest of Sokka's questions, Sokka scoffs "Who are you calling boy? I'm at least the same age as you, and taller too" Vegeta gives him a death glare"you should watch who you insult boy, I am no where as young and foolish as you"

Sokka raises an eyebrow "have you looked at yourself resantly?" Vegeta's eyes narrow slightly, he stares as Sokka pulls out a mirror and shows Vegeta his reflection, the prince yelps and almost jumps back in shock, he was shorter, with less muscle mass, and bangs, then something fuzzy, brown, and long snaked into his vision, he gasps in surprise. The gangs eyes widen (O_O) "is that a tail?" Sokka screeches, glancing at Vegeta in terror and suprise, they notice the look of shock on his face "my, my tail is... my tail is back?!" Vegeta murmurs, staring at it like it is from outer-space (couldn't resist) "But, that's not possible, I am a mature saiyan, my tail can't grow back" he suddenly straightens, and looks closer at his tail, then starts to laugh, "Yes, with my tail back, I will finally be stronger then that third class idiot" he stops and his smirk turns into a scowl, before he screams at the sky "Stupid asshole, third class idiot! Why the hell did you have to go and die, arrrrrgh!"

Sokka raises an eyebrow "are you crazy?" Vegeta gets an evil smirk "i don't know, would you like to find out?"

Katara steps in "why do boys always try to talk with their fists, are you ok? That was a pretty nasty wreck?" Vegeta nods, /she is rather attractive, argh! What am I thinking?!/

"hey, Prince Vegeta, do you have someplace to stay? you should probably rest for a couple days" Vegeta shakes his head carelessly, already thinking where he would stay

"oh, well, if you want, you can hitch a ride with us, we will be arriving at a earth village soon"

Vegeta looks up in mild shock, he had just met them, threatened harm upon them, but they were still willing to help him out "That would be... acceptable". Katara grins /yay, new hot guy who is totally available on board.. wait, tell me I just think that!/

Sokka explodes "Hang on, we just met this guy, and you guys already are offering him a ride? How do we know he isn't fire nation?!"

Aang places a hand on the boys shoulder "I'm sure he is perfectly fine, I trust him, and so does Appa, besides, he hasn't tried to hurt any of us"

Sokka calms but a little "yah, hey buddy, you try anything, and I will beat you up, I am one of the Southern water tribes best warriors, this didn't get quite the reaction he was hoping for, Vegeta starts laughing. "Well aren't we confident, if your so sure you can beat me, why don't you try, once we land? Or are you too scared weakling?" Vegeta taunts, "I was hoping to pound someone into the dirt, and beating you might be just the therapy I need" (direct Vegeta quote there) Sokka trembles slightly, but replies anyway "Sure, hey Aang, are we landing soon?" Aang nods a little nervous about his friend fighting the stranger, he looked pretty tough. "yep, there is a good campsite right there" he points below them "yip yip" he calls out to Appa, who starts to drift downward, once they hit the ground, Vegeta hops off of Appa's back nimbly, "ready for a beating Wimp?" Sokka scows and jumps down as well, they face off, "oh for the love of mud, cant boys last a day without trying to beat something up?" Katara laments

~back with the fighters~

Vegeta let a smirk dominate his features, he may not have his ki, but he can beat a scrawny teen human no sweat, he runs forward and throws a couple punches, to his credit, Sokka blocks or dodges a few, then Vegeta swipes his feet out from under him, front-flips, and lands squarely on Sokka's chest, the air flys out of the young water-tribe boy's lungs, he tries to get up, but Vegeta puts a foot to his neck, he gulps, and surrenders, the whole fight took about 30 seconds, "well, that was anti-climatic" Katara comments, her eyes a little wide. Aang laughs "Wow, you are a really good fighter Veggie!"

Vegeta growls threateningly "Call me that again, and I will not hesitate to break every bone in your body" Aang nods, gulping slightly.

Tto the surprise of the entire gang, Vegeta helps set up camp, and says he will do first watch, then ruins the mood by saying "you fools would probably fall asleep on watch"

Katara watches the lone survivor of planet Vegeta patrol around the camp, she felt a sadness around him, something that called out to her soul, she didn't understand it, but she felt safe knowing that he was on guard, she fell into a deep sleep, where dreams of their strange visitor perforated her dreams

And done! for this chapter. just what are my evil plans for Vegeta and Katara? who knows, i am not totally sure i know, this story has a life of its own, but anyway, thanks for reading, please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Sup readers? this is what people call a filler chapter I think, please scuse the shortness, i should have a longer one uploaded within the next few days, thank you for reading, please review

/thoughts/

~scene or time change~

(Me inserting my thoughts)

~later that night~

Vegeta stood still as a rock, looking out into the night, all of his senses on alert, he gently pushs away from the rock he has been sitting against, starting on another patrol around the camp, he told the idiot brat he would wake one of them for the next shift "ha, I can't believe he believed me" The prince mutters to himself, he steals a glance at the sleeping forms around the dying campfire, he guesses that the brat, and the girl, what is it she called herself, ah yes, Katara, are related. /what is wrong with me? Why can't I get that female out of my head?! I am going to go insane!/ he yells at himself, /I have to concentrate on my surroundings, observe for threats/ he takes a deep breath, then re-focuses himself, when dawn arrives, he is still walking around the camp, gazing for threats.

Katara opens her eyes, the sky was still dark, but it was getting lighter, daybreak, she guesses, she felt a shadow fall over her, when she raised her eyes, Vegeta stands over her, a scowl firm on his face, "you, servant woman, can you cook?"

Katara bristles, "I am not a servant woman!"

Vegeta rolls his eyes, "that's what they all say"

Katara's anger turns to confusion "they all say? Do you mean you say that to everyone?!"

Vegeta grins evilly "no, just women who happen to be humans, or Pools, I hate Pools" he mutters the last piece

Katara lets a look of confusion cover her face "Why would you hate a pool? They have water in them, and they aren't alive, so why would you call one a servant?"

Vegeta face-palms "never mind" he sighs in exasperation.

Just then, Aang pops up, a smile on his face

"good morning Katara, Sokka, Appa, Mo- hey, where is Momo?" Aang looks around "Momo? Come here Momo, I have food for you" a blur of white streaks past the air-bender, and lands on Sokka's head "oh, there he is"

Vegeta looks at Momo in curiosity "what is that?" he asks

"that is Momo, he's a flying lemur" Aang announces cheerfully

"Ah! Get it off my face" Sokka screams, slapping his face in panic, the entire gang starts laughing, Vegeta chuckles deeply in amusement.

Later, after prying Momo off of Sokka's face, they board Appa, Vegeta decides he might as well tag along, after all, he didn't know anything about this world, best to learn some of the basics before he went out on his own

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i will have another up soon


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, haha, score for me, here is the longest chapter so far, in the same day as the last one! point for me!, without further ado, please welcome, chapter 5!

/Thoughts/

~scene or time changes~

(Me inturrupting)

~the next day at a market place~

"Its pricey, buut, I really do like it" Sokka's voice sounds at the table holding a green bag with the earth nation symbol, Vegeta rolls his eyes /this human is worse then the woman when she is shopping/

"then you should get it, you deserve something nice" Katara says

"I do don't I? But, no, its to expensive" Sokka reasons,

Vegeta's patience runs out at that moment "then don't, make up your mind and lets get out of here!" he screams, the vein of anger appearing on his forehead the rest of the Gang trembles, Sokka nods his head, he still the pain from the spar yesterday "Nah, I'm not gonna get it" they start walking away, the street fell into silence for a brief moment, and then

"you know what? I'm gonna get it!" Sokka has a huge grin on his face, Vegeta face-palms, he has started to remember why he wants to blow up this world in the first place, while Sokka gets his bag, a stranger hands Aang a coupon for a free earth-bending lesson, they head over to the dojo, in hopes that maybe this would be the man who was supposed to teach Aang, several minutes of waiting, Aang emerges.

"So Aang, how did it go?"  
"I don't think that is they guy I'm looking for" Aang responds, shaking dirt out of his ear, Vegeta just snorts from his place leaning against a wall, he still has on his armor, and his tail is wrapped tightly about his waist. Two boy walk past them, talking;

".. I think the Boulder is gonna win back the belt at Earth Rumble VI"

"i don't know, he will have to make it through some of the best earth benders in the world to even get a shot at the champ" replies the second boy, Aang skips, excitedly, over "Hey, where is this tournament?"

the boys look him over, then sneer, Vegeta holds back a growl, then shakes his head, /there is no way I am already starting to like this group of idiots!/ he resolves to himself firmly, but something in his head was yelling out 'liar'.

"Its on the island of none ya" the boy with the gray pony tail says, then sneers again "none ya business" the other one starts laughing stupidly, they stroll away, still laughing to themselves, Sokka walks up, laughing just as hard "oh, that was good, I gotta remember that one" Katara smacks him with a scowl.

Aang looks at the ground defeated, the Prince pushes himself off the wall, the scowl on his face is now aimed at the brats that are still laughing, he lays a hand on Aang's shoulder "Allow me" he says, surprising the Airbender, he smirks, then heads after the two fools, they all disappear into an alley, Sokka scowls suddenly, "what was I thinking? I don't need a new bag, why did you let me buy this?" he points accusingly at Aang, the rest of the gang fall over cartoon style.

A few minutes later, Vegeta re-appeares, smirking broadly, "ready to find yourself a trainer?" he says, obviously holding in a laugh, he starts heading down the street.

"How did you get them to tell you?" Katara asks, Vegeta's smirk gets a whole lot bigger, "I can be very convincing when I want to" He continues to walk away, leaving a very confused gang behind, they look at each other, then head after him, they don't think about it too much, they are too excited about Earth Rumble VI!

~At Earth Rumble six~

"Wow, front row seats, I wonder why no one else sits here?" Katara thinks out loud, suddenly a boulder flys by their heads, the gang jumps as it smashes four inches from Vegeta's head, the princes head swivel's slowly and stares at the rock calmly, then he looks back to the ring, he doesn't even shiver when it hits.

"I'm guessing that's why" Sokka comments, surprised at the Saiyans calm.

A large pillar of earth shoves out of the earth violently, the man on it shoves it down quickly

"Welcome to Earth Rumble VI" he announces in a loud pompous tone, "I am your host Shin-Fu"

Katara sighs in boredom "This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other isn't it?"

Sokka nods with a huge grin plastered on his face, Vegeta notes that it looks painfully close to Kakarot's grin, which makes him scowl,  
"that's what I paid for" Sokka says, the grin still plastered on his face.

"the rules are simple, just knock the other guy out of the ring, and you win!" Shin-Fu announces, interrupting their conversation.

"what? You don't have to kill them, you don't even have to knock them out? or spill blood? what kind of lame fight is this?!" Vegeta comments in disbelief, "hush, its a test of skill and strength, not barbarism " Katara scolds, Vegeta pokes his tongue out at her, Katara giggles, then turns her attention back to the ring. Vegeta scowls as his cheeks burn a bright red, he humphs and looks back at the ring.

"first we have the Boulder vs the Big Bad Hippo!" the mans voice rings out again;

"Listen up Hippo, you may be big, but you ain't bad, the Boulder's gonna win this, in a land slide" his voice is breathy, broken up, odd in other words, Katara figured he thinks himself of-so-amazing, she thought correctly.

Vegeta scowls at the ring, he can tell from where he sat, this 'Boulder' is a wimp compared to him, /well, compared to me normally/ Vegeta grouches to himself

"Hippo. Mad!" screams out the fat opponent in anger, 'Hippo' starts to jump, making the whole ring shake and shudder, but Boulder manages to lift the rocks Hippo is standing on, and toss him out of the ring.

"Amazing, the Boulder wins!" shouts out the announcer

"What about the Boulder, he's got some good moves" Katara suggests, impressed

"I don't know, Bumi said to find someone who listens to the earth, he is just listening to his big muscles" Aang says, his tone a little disappointed "what do you think Sokka?"

"Whoohoo! GO Boulder" Sokka screams, Vegeta narrows his eyes "your way too easily impressed, I could kick his butt, even with my power gone" he remarks in a condescending tone, Sokka doesn't notice, he is to busy booing the next opponent, who goes by the name 'Fire Nation Man'.

"Please rise for fire nation national anthem" the red-clad fighter stated.

Vegeta groans "please tell me he isn't going to sing" Katara nods sadly "Yep he is"

The man opens his mouth "_Fire lord, my flame burns for thee-"_ he is interrupted by a voice "Shut the hell up, your more annoying then a harpy!" he looks up just in time to be hit with a rock the size of a fist that made him fall over clutching at his head.

He is unceremoniously thrown out of the ring by the Boulder.

The gang looks at Vegeta wide eyed at the force of the rock "served him right" Vegeta mutters, as a Saiyan his hearing is very sensitive, his ears might have started bleeding if the caterwauling had not been shut up.

The fight continues like this the rest of the day, the Boulder defeating his opponents, Sokka screaming his approval, Vegeta contemplating knocking him unconscious, and Aang hoping a suitable teacher will show up.

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for, The Boulder vs, your champion, The Blind Baaaandit" Shin-Fu announces.

Vegeta looks down with mild interest, a small girl is holding the belt, black hair is pulled back in a bun with a green and yellow headband, some loose strands frame her face. She has on Earth Nation garments, the girls eyes are a milky blue, she looks about 12.

"she can't really be blind, its just a part of her character, right?" Katara asks, though she sounds like she is trying to convince herself.

"No, I think she is blind" Aang comments, there is something familiar about this girl, Vegeta nods in agreement.

"I think she is, going _down!_" Sokka points down to enforce his point, Vegeta smacks him "shut up and watch the fight, even without my Ki working properly I can tell you right now, your 'Boulder' is about to get his as-" he is interrupted by the Boulder's voice

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a little, blind, girl"

"Ha, sounds to me like your scared" The Blind Bandit mocks, the expression on her face somewhere between a smirk and a grin, the boulder frowns, then puts himself into a fighting stance

"the Boulder is over his conflicted feelings, and is now ready to bury you, in a rock-a-lanch!"

"Whenever your ready, 'The pebble'" the girl mocks again, laughing, it is the same laugh Aang had heard in the swamp, Vegeta smirks and lets out a chuckle "I like this one" he comments, her fire was very saiyan like, if he didn't know know better, he might believe she has some saiyan blood in her.

"its on!" The boulder yells, he is sweating with the pressure, the 'Bandit' is calm, listening intently, for the first time during all the fights Vegeta is paying attention, Aang is watching as well, he has a strange feeling that this 'bandit' is the person he saw in the swamp, his future earth-bending teacher.

The Boulder charges with a loud shout, 'Bandit' smirks, and throws her foot forward, only Aang and Vegeta see what is about to happen, as the Boulder puts his foot down, it hit her attack, making him drop into a sudden, unintentional (for him), and painful splits, he throws his head up, and howls in agony, Sokka's face has fallen by this point, he winces in sympathetic pain, then the champion throws her hand forward, and smashes several vertical pillars into his back, he goes flying into the ring wall, and smashes into them with a pained gasp. Aang's eyes are wide, Sokka glum, Katara totally shocked, and Vegeta mildly impressed, the smirk on his face never fading

"the winner, and still the champion, The Blind Bandit!"

thanks for reading, please review. And a special thanks to all those who already have.

Till next time _Auf Wiedersehen!_ (that means goodbye in German)


	6. Chapter 6

/thoughts/

~scene change~

"How did she do that?!" Katara asks, "She waited, and listened" Aang says, a huge smile on his face, she is the one Bumi had been talking about, she is supposed to be his teacher, he is sure of it!

"mildly impressive, for a human" Vegeta comments, the Gang falls over cartoon style

/he is tough, I wonder how I am going to impress him?/ Katara thinks, then mentally smacks herself /Katara! You just met him, there is no way you like him, well, not like that/ she turns her attention back to the ring, where Shen-Fu was talking.  
"Does anyone wish to challenge the champion, I have a bag of gold for the winner" he bribes, holding out a bag, a silence falls over the ring, "Who would challenge her after that?" Katara wonders aloud.

A cheer rings out from the crowd as a figure appears in the ring, a rather familiar figure wearing blue spandex and white armor.

"I'll fight her" He announces coolly, a smirk forming, Shin-Fu nods, and jumps back up to the announcers booth, Toph smirks, and points at him "Do people really want to see _two_ little girls fighting down here" the vein of anger appears on Vegeta's forehead, he growls "You are going to regret those words little girl" He gathers his Ki in preparation for an attack, what little he had recovered. He settles into a fighting stance, "bring it on brat" he insults. Toph frowns, and sends a stone pillar at him, he jumps, and flips over her head, landing right behind her, and punches, she ducks just in time. He dodges her next few earth pillars by pushing off them at the last second. "huh, a bit light on your feet aren't you twinkletoes" she hisses, Vegeta rolls his eyes at the attempted insult. The fight goes on for several minutes, suddenly Toph launches a volley of stones at him, he dodges, then see's his chance. Using all of his energy that he could force into a blast, and shoots it, Toph didn't see is coming (Pun intended), she is blown of the edge of the ring. Vegeta smirks, quite proud of himself. There is a startled silence, then the crowd starts applauding wildly.

Aang runs over, just in time to see the blind bandit heads for an exit "wait, I want to talk to you" He calls, she glares in his general direction, then stomps out, closing the earth behind her.

Aang lets his head hang "man, she was supposed to be my teacher, I know it" he walks back to the others sadly.

Sokka grabs the gold and the belt "I'll take these" His grin made it look like he beat her, not Vegeta.

They head back to camp, Katara is throwing admiring looks at Vegeta, who blushes slightly when he notices, then shakes his head angrily, there was no way he was in anyway blushing for a human.

~Back at camp~

Katara walks up to Vegeta "Hey, I just wanted to ask, where did you learn to fight? I have never seen anything like that" her tone was somewhat awe struck

Vegeta spares her a glance then looks back toward the west "I have been training to fight since I was two, that was easy" his tone is dismissive, Katara is shocked "Why did you start so young? I mean, didn't you do normal stuff?" Vegeta glares at her for a second "For a saiyan, that is "normal" Katara nods in apology "I'm sorry, that was rude" she is stopped from saying anything else by Aang calling her over. She smiles once at him, and before leaving says quietly "I'm really glad you are staying with us" then she walks back to the rest of the group. Vegeta is, in a rare moment, speechless.

Chapter end

Well, that was fun to write, the updates may take longer now, especially in November and December, but i will try to update as much as possible, please, please, pretty please leave a review. It makes a writer feel warm and fuzzy inside if they get a review, thanks for waiting all-ya-all, see you next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

/thoughts/

~scene change~

(Me)

"Ok, tomorrow we should go back into town and see if we can find out who the Blind Bandit really is" Aang is telling them his brilliant idea, Vegeta sits quite, not really all that interested in finding his defeated opponent, he idly twirls a grass strand between his fingers, reflecting on what has happened since his arrival on this world.

Katara steals a glance at the newest member of the gang, she finds herself doing this more and more often. He isn't paying attention to what they were talking about. She shakes herself out of her thoughts and turns her attention back to the conversation.

"Katara, where do you think we should check to find the Blind Bandit?" Aang asks her, she thinks for a moment to get her brain back on track, "I think we should go back to the Earth Academy, maybe the boys who told us how to find Earth Rumble VI will know" She suggests, Aang and Sokka both nod

"its late, lets go ask tomorrow" Aang settles down in his sleeping bag, they all say goodnight to one another. Vegeta watches until they had fallen asleep, then he curls up, his tail firmly wrapped around his waist. He falls asleep, dreaming of his lost planet.

~the next morning~

"I got to admit, now I'm really glad I got the bag, it matches the belt perfectly!" states a certain water-tribe teen, smiling proudly. Katara and Aang stare at him oddly, he shruggs, they where just jealous.

"here is the earth-bending academy," Aang says, as they walk into the courtyard. The two boys from the day before are standing there, punching into urns of clay. They look up, the one with gray hair groans "oh great, you again" his tone is condescending, Vegeta steps forward and glares, growling softly, the earth-benders flinch backwards with small cries of terror. Vegeta smirks evilly, it was good to have people fear him. He had had fun the day before, scaring the living daylights out of them.

"Hey, your the kid who beat the blind bandit!" They said, awe overtaking fear. He is slightly befuddled, it is uncommon for someone to be in awe of him, he smirks, and takes it as a compliment.

"We need to talk to her, do you know where she lives?" Aang asks, the boys start to sneer, till the proud prince shoots a glare at them, they tremble, and start telling Aang about her.

"The blind bandits a mystery, she shows up to fight, then disappears" says the one with the white pony tail, using dramatic hand gestures.

"give me a second" Vegeta whispers to Aang, then he turns and grabs the black haired ones shirt "You're not telling us everything" He snarls, "you might want to rethink that" he releases the boy, who cringes in fear "no, we are, I swear!"

"wait, that's because we are asking about the wrong person. In my vision, I saw a girl, in a white dress, with a pet flying boar. Know anyone like that?" Aang interrupts, sounding excited, the two boys think for a moment.

"Well, a flying boar is the symbol of the Bay-Fong family, there the richest people in town, probably the whole world!" says the gray haired one, Vegeta has labeled him 'Twiddledee'

"Yea, but, they don't have a daughter" chimes in the other one, 'Twiddledum' in Vegeta's mind.

"Flying boar is good enough for me, lets go!" says Aang, dashing off

"Yea, you better run" mutters Twiddledum, unfortunately for him, saiyan ears are more sensitive then human ears, he felt a rush of air, then pain as his skull collided with Twiddledee's, Vegeta walks away, whistling to himself. And smirking like there is no tomorrow.

~at Earth Rumble VI~

"I'm telling you, the Boulder saw it, he saw the kid strike, but there was no earth-bending, the blind bandit just fell out of the ring" the voice comes from a familiar figure, with a blue tattoo on his back. he continues talking "she must have took a dive, and split the money with the kid" he turns his gaze to the man standing next to him.

Shen-Fu smashes his fist against the wall, causing rocks to fall, one rather large boulder lands on his foot, his eyes pop, and he yells "nobody makes a fool out of Shin-Fu!"

~At the Bay-Fong residence~

The gang sits on a small hill overlooking the compound. Several armored guards stand at the gates, making sure no one can enter without express permission.

"Look, there is the flying boar from my dream, on that banner, lets find a way in" Aang says, they sneak over to the side, each one finding a way over. Aang uses air-bending, Sokka and Katara climb, and Vegeta floats over, using his ki, he wasn't able to fly, but he could float for short distances.

They sneak behind a tree, and peak out. Suddenly, the ground underneath them flings them into the air, they land hard, most of them in a soft bush, Sokka lands on the ground. Head first.

Vegeta looks up, someone rather familiar is standing there.

"What are _you _doing here twinkletoes?" her voice is laced with venom, he growls at the insult, and shoves himself out of the bush, dusting himself off.

Aang speaks up, and explains everything to her, about Bumi, and the swamp, and that he needs her help, she tells him its not her problem. When Sokka presses, she turns suddenly, Vegeta notes that her entire stance has changed from a warrior, to a scared little girl, unsure whats going on.  
"Guards! Guards! Come quickly" she shouts, her voice trembling. The gang leaves quickly, they didn't want to meet the guards. Aang watches from the wall as the guards run up, and scold Toph for wandering the grounds alone, he smiles sneakily, and disappears, an idea in mind.

I am so sorry for making you wait so long, well, it hasn't been a super long time, but still. I was fighting writers block. If you have any ideas, or suggestions, or advise, please leave a review or PM me. Also, I would like anyone who is reading this to leave a review about what pairings they want. see you next chapter. I will be updating as much as possible, but my new goal is to have each chapter be at least 1000+ words, so wish me luck :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again readers, I am so sorry for misspelling Beifong last chapter, I want to extend a special thanks to:

two guests, fan, SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta, majorshane, and Michael Jacobs for reviewing. RubytheDragon1999, Rx925, Saiyan-Styles, Sasukevsvegeta, Vic

The Super Saiyan, Warkeeper89 and kumori ryuujin for fallowing. and RubytheDragon1999, Saiyan-Styles, Vic The Super Saiyan, kumori ryuujin and

UltraJohn567 for favoriting. also, a very special thanks to a friend whom I will only call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for giving me this plot twister idea.

Sorry for the mis-spells and mistakes, I reposted the chapter, so there are no more mistakes, once again, please forgive me for the mistakes

*runs from angry readers*

/thoughts/

~scene change~

(Me)

~At the Beifong residence~

Tao Beifong sits sipping his tea, before him sits master Yu and Toph.

"I wanted to see if Tophs private lessons are going well, but I want to be sure she isn't trying too difficult" Tao says, setting his tea down gently, Yu shakes his head and chuckles, "absolutely not, I am keeping her at the beginners level, basic forms and breathing exercises only" Toph has a dark scowl on her face, sometimes, she wonders what Yu would do if she where to show him just how "basic" her earth-bending was.

"very good" her father says, sounding pleased, a servant walks in "Excuse me sir, but you have a visitor" the man says, Tao frowns "who thinks themselves so important that they can just walk into my house uninvited?!" he yells, the servant winces, so does Toph "The Avatar, sir" the man replies.

Tao nods to let him in, Toph frowns in annoyance, and blows a stray strand of hair out of her face.

~At Dinner~

On one side of the table sits Tophs mother, Toph, and Yu. On the other, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Vegeta.

Sokka is scarfing his food, getting it all over the table, Vegeta snorts, and is reminded of the idiot Kakarot (Goku, Kakarot, same person, still as annoying either way). Vegeta eats quietly, and with great dignity, he is a prince after all.

"In your opinion Avatar, how much longer will this war last?" Tao asks politely, the entire table turns to Aang, his expression turns grim "I hope to defeat the Firelord by this summer. But first I have to find a earth-bending teacher" he takes a sip of his tea.

"your in luck, master Yu is one of the best earth-benders I know. He has been training Toph since she was a little girl" Tao says, a smile on his face, as he points to Yu, Aang smiles slyly "she must be a great earth-bender if she has been training all that time."

Vegeta snorts into his tea. /great earth-bender, yea right. It took me less then two minutes to defeat her/ he thinks darkly to himself, setting the tea down.

Toph frowns, and sends two small pillars of earth at Aang and Vegeta. One to shut the Avatar up, and just cause she could in regards to the prince. Vegeta manages to avoid faceplanting into his soup. He glares at the innocently smiling earth-bender. Aang frowns at her, they almost miss Tao telling them that because Toph was blind, she would never be a good earth-bender.

"oh, I'm sure she's actually better then you think" Aang suggests, smiling evilly. Toph frowns, and and makes him face-plant into his soup, Vegeta and Sokka both chuckle at this.

Aang frowns at her, then smiles, and sneezes, sending bowls clattering, and food splattering over everyone on her other side of the table.

"Whats your problem?" shouts Toph

"Whats yours?" Aang shouts back.

Suddenly, they smell smoke, and hear voices, shouting. The gang look at each other, and start to stand up, when a chillingly familiar voice rises above the others.

"Give me the Avatar, and no one else will get hurt!" the voice of a banished prince shouts, Aang's gang flinches. Aang and Sokka's mouths drop open "that's not fair, how did he find us this time?" Sokka whines, Vegeta raises an eyebrow "How did who find you? Never mind, I'll go find out what this is about, and you can sit here like the cowards you are" he stands up, and strides out, cracking his knuckles.

Aang looks at the other two "We need to warn him what he's about to get int-" the young air-bender is interrupted by an explosion that shakes the building.

"I agree, Sokka, protect the Beifongs, Aang, lets go help Vegeta" Katara orders, and runs for the door, pulling the water from their drinks after her. Aang grabs his staff, and runs after her.

When they reach the outside however, there isn't a living soul in site. Holes riddle the ground, and fires burn in the trees, and a rather interesting imprint of someone has formed a crater in the earth. But there is no sign of either Zuko or Vegeta.

~A few minutes before~

Vegeta walks out of the house, looking over the grounds. Some of the trees are burning, and the guards unconscious forms lay sprawled over heaps of rock. He lets his gaze sweep over them, finding no one still standing, he frowns. Where is the person who did this? He sends out a wave of ki, searching for any life forms.

A fist flies throw the air at the saiyan, he ducks and kicks behind him, his foot connects with the attacks other arm. He hears a chuckle and spins. Before him stands the Blue Spirit, he smiles with glee. From what he could sense, this would be a fight worth fighting. Vegeta throws a punch at his attacker, the teen takes the chance and grabs Vegeta's arm, turns a half circle, and throws the alien prince over his shoulder. Using his quick reflexes, said alien prince goes with the throw. But before his attacker can disengage, Vegeta grabs his arm, using it as a handhold to slam his elbow into the Blue Spirits chest.

Zuko's breath leaves him in a cloud. He manages to duck the kick Vegeta throws at him, and returns with a swift punch of his own, shooting fire from his fist.

Vegeta is taken by surprise, and barely manages to escape from being charred, his left arm is still caught in the flames, he withdraws his arm quickly, but it hurts like blazes.

"I'm done playing, this ends now" The annoyed alien announces, gathering his ki for a massive explosion, he charges it for a few moments, smirking widely.

"what the-?" Zuko mutters, staring wide eyed at the glowing blue energy gathering in the palm of his opponent's hand.

"Big.. Bang... Attack!" Vegeta screams, throwing the blue energy bomb at Zuko. The banished prince barely has time to erect a barrier of flames before the energy engulfs him.

Vegeta smirks triumphantly, then gasps in shock when the dust clears, revealing.. Zuko, fine, with nary a mark on him. Vegeta starts to attack again, but is warn out, his ki is still very weak. Soon Zuko throws him into a tree. And the saiyan prince knew no more.

* * *

and end scene, thanks for reading, please leave a review, if I made any errors, please tell me. any ideas for plot twists will be welcomed.

Next chapter: Zuko has a upset saiyan on his hands, and the gang freaks out.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/fallowed/favorited and to my musical muse Beethoven! also, thanks .1466 for reviewing.

-POV change-

/thoughts/

~scene change~

(Me)

* * *

~In a cave near Tophs village~

Vegeta's eyes slowly opened, his head hurts a bit, but other then that he is fine. He looks around, he is sitting in a cave, tied to a wall. He snorts at the ropes binding him, he could break them at any time he chose. Someone clears their throat next to him. It was the person who attacked him.

"who are you?" Vegeta asks, well, asks implies he says it politely, it sounds more like

"tell me who you are or I will remove limbs". "I think I am in a better position to ask questions don't you think?, who are you, and what are you?" Zuko demands, he is confused by his prisoner. This person is traveling with the avatar, yet looks and acts like a fire-bender, even his fighting is similar to fire-bending. The alien prince frowns, but see's no reason not to identify himself "I am Prince Vegeta, ruler of the Saiyans. Who are you human?" He spits out the word human. "that's not important" Zuko responds," he still wore his mask. Vegeta frowns "why the mask? face too ugly to show, I would imagine" Vegeta mocks, he is getting ready to attack the human. No one defeats a Saiyan and lives to tell about it.

Zuko glares at the arrogant prince "what on earth is a saiyan" Vegeta gives a rather shark-like smile "their not on or of earth, now release me if you wish to continue breathing" Zuko raises an eyebrow "What do you mean 'not of earth'? Are you trying to get me to believe that your an alien?"

Vegeta rolls his eyes, instead of answering, he unwraps his tail from his waist, and waves it at Zuko.

The (fire-bending) arrogant prince gives a yelp of surprise, and jumps back from the saiyan, his eye's wide "what is that?" he squeaks (very manly, a very manly squeak). Vegeta mutters something like "why does everyone ask that" before he says louder to Zuko, in a tone you would use on a child "That is my tail, I am from outer-space, and I am a saiyan, and if you don't release me, I will release myself and kill you. Which would be tragic.. For you" he narrows his eyes in a threatening manner. He desides to wait a couple minutes before breaking free, after all. This might be fun

-Zuko's POV 3rd person-

Zuko looks in wonder at the figure before him. Shaking his head, he refocuses on the figure "I wouldn't be so full of yourself, I did beat you with my fire-bending, and I will do it again" he glares at the saiyan prince, who glares right back. He is frustrated, how had this 'saiyan' created that explosion. By all the signs he is a fire-bender, yet he sure as heck isn't one. Judging by his face, accent and clothes. The banished prince is struck by a brilliant idea, his lips curl into a smirk. "I will release you on one condition.."

~with the Gaang~

-Katara's POV 3rd person-

She looks around, "Vegeta?" she calls out. Her pretty face contorts into a frown, what had happened to him? Where is he. Aang walks up to her "hey, we'll find him, maybe Zuko kidnapped him, and will try to ransom him for me" the water-bender scowls at the mention of the fire-bender. "If he hurts Vegeta I will-" her threat is interrupted by the Beifongs running out.

"what happened here? Where's the brat prince?" Sokka asks, then adds "I mean wheres the fire-bending brat prince"

"I don't know, we came out here, and this is what we found. There's no sign of either one" Aang says, his tone worried.

"I knew it. Vegeta must be a fire-bender working for Zuko to capture you Aang, I knew we never should have- Ouch! Katara what was that for?" Sokka rubs his head and glares at her. "Vegeta didn't go willingly, I know it. Now shut up and help me find some sign of where they went" I know you aren't a fire-bender, please be safe. I will find you! The water-bender vows to herself.

-Omniscient POV (otherwise known as authors POV)-

the Beifongs look around, their eyes wide in fear and surprise (that doesn't include Toph). Fear that their security had been breached so easily, and surprise at the damage.

Aang jumps in the air, using his air-bending to put out the fires. Katara helps with her water-bending, Sokka checks the unconscious guards. Once they finish, Katara and Aang start looking for clues as to where the the saiyan and the fire-bender had gone. They find nothing, not even tracks.

Aang sighs as they head back to the house "We will have to wait till morning, Katara, I'm sure Vegeta is fine." Katara nods, her thoughts absorbed in thoughts of the saiyan.

While they got ready for bed, they heard soft footsteps, Toph walks in "hey, sorry about your friend, look, about dinner, my parents don't know that I am the blind bandit, please don't tell them. They don't understand that I'm not fragile" The Gaang look at each other, "we understand, don't worry, your secret's safe with us," Sokka says smile. Toph nods her thanks "I might be able to help you find you friend, you should get sleep, its gonna be a long day tomorrow" she waves goodnight, and disappears down the hall. Katara lays down "G'night Aang, Sokka, Momo, Appa"

"Good night Katara and Aang"

"goodnight everyone" Aang calls cheerfully, snuggling down on his blanket. They where awoken moments later by a scream, and a voice crying "Toph!" they jumped up and ran down the hall to find...

* * *

end chapter, hope you liked it, please leave a review. they feed the plot bunnies and make the author happy, also, Happy Halloween, even if it is a day late. if you have any ideas for pairings, just tell me. see yall next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, its me! yes, I am in fact still alive, and typing, sorry for the delay in chapters, please don't kill me! enjoy, and a big round of applause to my Beta The-One-Who-Most-Not-Be-Named, he is a huge help!

~scene or POV change~

(A/N)

* * *

~At Zuko's hideout~

(last time; He is frustrated, how had this 'saiyan' created that explosion. By all the signs he is a fire-bender, yet he sure as heck isn't one. Judging by his face, accent and clothes. The banished prince is struck by a brilliant idea, his lips curl into a smirk. "I will release you on one condition..")

"If you tell me how you made those explosions, I will release you, and tell you where your friends are" Zuko offers, this could be the chance he needs to finally defeat the avatar and regain his honor. The saiyan laughs "You are funny, what makes you think a human such as yourself would be able to learn something so powerful?" his tone patronizing. The fire-bender is struck by brilliance all of a sudden "I bet I could this form of bending in less time then you did" he challenges, Vegeta scoffs at the thought "it is much harder then your 'fire-bending'. It would take me less time to learn that, then for you to learn how to manipulate your ki" Zuko masks his emotions, then speaks "Challenge accepted, lets make a bet, we will try and teach the other how to fire-bend/ki manipulate, and whoever perfects it first will be considered the winner", the older man thought for a moment, he never backed down from a challenge "I agree, now release me from these bonds" Vegeta commands. After Zuko had released the bonds, the other man cracked his neck, and started stretching his muscles "well then, shall we start?" the alien says with a smirk, before the fire-bender could nod, two metal cages fell down, trapping the princes within.

~with the Gaang~

~Aang POV 1st person~

I ran as fast as I could, when we reached the garden, we saw Toph's mom and dad, her mother is sobbing while kneeling in the dirt, her father is looking uncomfortable, and upset. "What happened?" I ask, looking around, all I could see is one large, rectangular imprint in the dirt, along with a curved knife stuck in the ground, a piece of parchment stuck to the blade.

"We where walking around the grounds when we heard Toph yelling, by the time we got here, no one was here" Teo says, his face worn with worry "I do hope she is alright"

Sokka walks over to the note, and plucks it up, "it says, 'Bring 1000 gold pieces to Earth Rumble VI tonight if you want to see your daughter again'" he reads solemnly, I couldn't help the sudden feeling of guilt that rushes through me, it is my fault Toph got kidnapped, I hear Sokka talking again "I've got the Boulders autograph!" he yells, then yelps as Katara smacks him over the head, I would have slapped him too, but he is to far away.

"I will go get the money, oh my poor Toph, she must be scared to death!" Toph's mother complains, wiping tears out of her eyes.

~At Earth Rumble VI~

"Let me down so I can wipe that grin off your face!" Toph shouts abuse at her captors, her eyes not even reaching above the level of the cage.

"I'm not smiling" Shin-Fu says in a emotionless voice.

"hey, we're here, and we have the money" Teo calls out from the other side of the arena, as they walk in, they notice not one, but three cages hanging from the roof, they walk up, and bend the money over to Shin-Fu, "There, now release my daughter" a head pops up from one of the other cages "Oh, look who decided to come join in the fun, if it isn't the Aang Gang" a familiar mocking voice calls out, Vegeta's head is barely visible at the bars of the cage, but his hair is plenty visible

~Katara POV 1st person~

I let out a sigh of relief when I hear his voice, I was worried that he wouldn't be here, "Hey, Vegeta, what are you doing in there?" I ask, I almost laugh at the tone his voice takes when he responds "what does it look like I am doing in here? Having tea? If you can get them to let me out, I will happily crush them all!" he growls, he looks so cute when he is threatening pain on someone, whoa, wait there Katara, concentrate! Then I notice that Toph has been released, but Vegeta hadn't "hey, let Vegeta out too!" I call, the guy -Shin-Fu I think his name is- shakes his head "No, I don't think so, the fire-lord has a reward out for someone looking like him, he doesn't have blond hair, but hair color is easily changed" I lift an eyebrow at this, how would the fire-lord know anything about Vegeta, I felt a sudden streak of protectiveness blindside me, I wasn't going to let someone else get hurt because I didn't do anything to stop it "Hey, let him down now, or else we will bring the pain!" threatens Sokka, I was a little surprised by his aggressive tone, but I nodded, ready to fight them, thats when the numbers got a little uneven, I turn and see Toph and her family walking away "Toph, please, you have to help us!"

(A/N: The rest plays out similar to the episode, with Toph beating them all up, after the battle they move to remove the prisoners when to their surprise)

~still Katara POV 1st person~

I walk over to the cage holding Vegeta, and cut it open with some water, he springs out, looking around for any threats, I giggle quietly "everyone is unconscious, there isn't any threats right now, relax Veggie" I tease, he whirls around to face me so fast I wonder if it hurt his neck "do not call me by that idiotic pet name!" he growls, it only makes me giggle harder, he glares at me then turns to the other cage "Hey, you still alive, we made a bet that I intend to win, so you better not be dead" I feel horror fill my body as a chillingly familiar voice sounds from the metal box "I'm fine, get me out of here, and we will see just who wins that bet"

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed, and see you next chapter, also, I dropped a hint on who one of the DBZ villians that will be appearing to cause trouble, please leave a review on who you think that is, or just leave a review with your opinions, thanks for everyone who has reviewed/favorite/fallowed.


End file.
